


Darkness of Mine.

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: None apply - Fandom
Genre: I just know it, It was written a while ago and I found a sudden fascination within it, Other, This'll suck, and so I thought I'd share it with all of you., enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a log of recurring dreams for me… they’re all a bit odd, and albeit strange, but I like them anyways. Enjoy as I unravel some of the things that come and go into my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness of Mine.

Sometimes I’ll sit on the hill of my cave and think about my reincarnated self, such as, what if my reincarnated self is a murderer? What if my past self was a dog? What if I’m a dog in the future? What if I come in a different form?

I’m only stopping for the few that say it hurts, for the few who get out alive, for those who think my dream-self is too violent. For those who think that i need to become god tier and that, that is the only way that I’ll be accepted in the real world. Those who have gotten out alive, have survived my dream self’s tortures, they’ve lost memory of what and who they were before I happened and came into their lives. Sometimes I wish that there were other ways out for them, other than erasing their memories after what I do to them. Very many think that there is something wrong with me, but the only truth is, that I need physical help, whenever someone hurts me, albeit verbally or physically, I snap, and take them to where the process begins, starting with Chainsaws, Scalpels, Scythe's, Wands, plenty of things that would most likely serve as a weapon of torture, or a tool more like it.

I wish there were other ways out for these poor demented souls, another way out for the people who’d insulted me and my friends and my family as well as the things that I love and care for. When they do the same thing they’d done to me repeatedly I would most likely rip out their eyes, tying them to a table beforehand so that the torture experience may begin.

I try to give them a nice peaceful death, but most of the time that doesn’t prevail, and I end up having to take their lives, as well as torture them slowly while I’m at it. But things pass and the FBI hasn’t found me yet, I’m hoping one day they do, because I wish to be tortured, just as I have tortured my victims, forcing them to die a slow and painful death, while I would give it quick to the people that I was fairly close to. 

Most think that what I dream about is cruel, but I think it’s fantastic, it’s amazing, something I would never really attempt in real life but as the years pass on, I may get there one day. Sometimes I think that all the others in the world think that I am just as strange and delusional as they are, but most don’t even comprehend the position that they’re in, nor do they comprehend the position that I am in, I am in a fairly able position, failing to seek out all the darkness in the world that will one day consume me. I love the fact that no one has found out about my prophecies, all of them are just so, to where I am able to attempt to take my own life, all of them just so that I may attempt homicide.

But those are just dreams, come now lets move to the second piece of darkness that shall one day consume me.

There are many things that are able to create another’s anger, such as kill someone they are close to, piss them off with ease, and perform your own death and weeks later confessing to still living. Those are the things in which I seek for, other’s anger, either that or another’s life being destroyed, most people don’t even believe me when I tell them that I was once part animal, being able to shapeshift at will. Most don’t believe me, Most won’t even bother to call me by my name, but more than that, most won’t even bother to look at me for very long, fearing that I will one day create a darkness that only the devil himself has seen. I do not know why they think that, but I know for a fact that I am not annoying or in any case evil, or even partly for that matter, which is bizarre, for others believe that I am indeed either Evil to the bone or satan’s spawn.

Enough of my old and boring life, let’s move on to my newly found life, the life that gives meaning to mine.

I occasionally look over towards my so called friends, their smiles and laughter enough to bring me out of my demoness stage, my only friends are the ones who’ve stuck with me throughout the entire year, creating havoc along side me just as I have created havoc in their lives. Sometimes, I bet, they’ll think about what harm I could possibly do to them, sometimes dotting on the fact that I cannot make their lives any better, but instead, make them worse just by acquainting with them. I cannot even seek out the impending doom of others while I create happiness within other’s lives, It just makes no sense, whether or not I would like to create darkness in others’ lives should be up to me, not them. It had almost been as if they were trying to choose my personality for me.


End file.
